De historia y otras rarezas
by Soly Stalin A7X
Summary: Un amor a la distancia. regido por las leyes del sentimiento abstracto de sentirse comprendido por el otro, aunque sus semejanzas sean nulas. Rin dispuesta a escuchar siempre las enseñanzas su frío Sesshomaru, que le habla de historia y otras rarezas. AU


Hace mucho que no publico aquí. Bien, esto es un AU, que también está publicada en otra versión con personajes originales, pero quería publicarlo en fan fiction por eso le cambié solo los nombres. En el otro foro, lo tengo bajo el nickname de Svetlana Stalin.

Lo hice para una niña muy importante para mi, que a pesar de vivir lejos y no haberla tocado nunca, constituye gran parte de mi mundo. Princesa, ya lo leíste, pero espero que lo recuerdes y te guste. Te quiero (recuérdatelo, y si no te lo digo es porque jamás lo haré, cuesta demasiado).

Disclaimer: los nombres de Rin y Sesshomaru, le pertenecen a rumiko Takahashi. Este fic no tiene fines lucrativos.

.,.,.,.

Sus manos, específicamente sus dedos, se movían con habilidad y una sorprendente agilidad por el teclado negro de su computadora, formando en la pantalla palabras, y esas palabras frases y oraciones que constituían una conversación, y esa conversación un extenso diálogo que terminaba al finalizar el día, y ese día traía otro que afianzaba una amistad, y esa amistad…

Y esa amistad, a Rin Jacke le provocaba algo más intenso. Un sentimiento que surgía en su pecho, haciendo su corazón latir con fuerza, se propagaba por su cuerpo, enviándole maripositas de puro nervio cada vez que veía la imagen del cuervo aparecer siempre que ese chico iniciaba sesión en Messenger.

Así que ahora le estaba respondiendo, como todos los días, alguna de sus preguntas extrañas y rebuscadas para las que él, por obviedad, tenía respuesta. Esta vez, le había preguntado absurdamente por qué el agua moja. "¿por qué el agua te mojará, Rin?" había aparecido luego del sonidito de alerta en Messenger, bajo el nick "EL CUERVO", dejándola sorprendida y con ganas de tenerlo en frente para tirarle del pelo por hacerla sentir una ignorante siempre que podía.

Meditó una, dos, tres veces, pensó en la deshonesta idea de buscar por Internet para darle una respuesta y así un virtual puñetazo en la cara, pero agitando la cabeza como si eso no fuera natural en ella (de hecho no lo era), desistió de aquello, mordiéndose el labio e intentando ver en la pequeña ventana de la conversación, el rostro del chico que la hacía suspirar. Visualizó sus ojos miel, expresivos y brillantes, mirándola con burla y satisfacción; el pelo de un anormal tono plateado, alborotado y salvaje, que le llegaba por los hombros y que él tomaba en una despreocupada coleta bastante guai; su nariz aguileña, su frente, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa como en la de esa fotografía que tenía en su lapto. En fin trató de verlo a él, como si eso la acercara al país de ese joven universitario que le robaba el aliento.

Rin_Kiss dice:

Ni idea… :P

¿no podía decir algo más inteligente?. No sé, algo como "lo sé pero quiero que me lo digas tú" o alguna otra cosa que se le ocurra a su mentecita media limitada. Pero nada, dejaba ver su ignorancia ante ese chico, haciéndole notar que era una niña que se conformaba con las enseñanzas del colegio y nada más. Qué vergüenza. Y más encima el cabrón no contestaba…y no contesta… y no contesta… y no…

El Cuervo dice:

Lo suponía.

No es algo que se sepa siempre, además, en física no lo pasan demasiado. Deberías averiguarlo, Rin.

Al fin había contestado. Luego de cuatro asfixiantes minutos en que ella estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso y que se imaginó al muchacho haciendo cualquier ridiculez más importante que hablar con ella, el chico respondió ¡al fin! Haciendo que el corazón de la pelinegra diera un apresurado vuelco.

Rin podía ser una chica no muy inteligente, sí la primera del salón, que como decía su amigo se conformaba con lo que le enseñaban en clase, algo normal después de todo, pero sí tenía una vena de orgullo inocultable. No respondería en seguida, lo haría esperar tanto como él a ella, o quizá más si podía aguantar las ansias de poner algo nuevo. Se moría por poner la respuesta en seguida, pero no, no, no, ¡no!.

El cuervo dice:

Ehh lo siento por la tardanza, estaba…haciendo algo importante que no podía esperar.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco más al leer lo que el hombre había puesto, dos segundos después del anterior mensaje. No sabía si ponerse a saltar de la alegría o a patear todo a su paso de la indignación ¿Qué podía ser más importante que ella?. –cualquier cosa-Se respondió a si misma con desilusión, tenía la sospecha de que él no sentía lo mismo. Que su corazón no latía, que su pulso no se aceleraba, y que por las noches no soñaba con que tocaría la puerta de su casa, diciéndole que las ansias por verlo no la dejaron en paz.

Rin_Kiss dice:

Porque no podía esperar.

Fue lo único que se vio capaz de escribir, con esa misma rapidez, estaba curiosa, y la curiosidad siempre terminaba por consumirla. Lo peor es que él lo sabía y se aprovechaba de ello para mantenerla en constante expectación, oh maldito crío, si por eso le gustaba tanto. O tal vez por la fría indiferencia que mostraba hacia el mundo, porque no tenía amigos, o porque estudiaba medicina y ella quería casarse con un doctor… habían varias razones por las cuales Sesshomaru Taisho llamaba su atención.

El Cuervo dice:

¿Por qué? *

Separado niña, separado. Cuando es pregunta, no va junto.

Porque no. Mi mamá me mata, tenlo presente.

Se le encendió la cara de un vivo color tomate escarlata ¡maldita sea!. Joder, que siempre le recriminaba lo mismo. Lo que el cuervo no entendía aún es que no estaban ante un profesor o un estricto jefe ¡este era msn ¡uno podía escribir como quisiera!. Pero claro, no ante el señor perfección Yo-Todo-Lo-Sé.

Rin_Kiss dice:

Si ya se, pero aquí no lo pongo ni con la tilde, ni separado. Perdóneme usted, su majestad.

Era un comentario medio sarcástico, pero de algo le tenía que haber servido hablar con él 10 meses de su vida. Se le había pegado un poco lo sarcástica, celosa y algo susceptible.

El Cuervo dice:

Odio tanto a la monarquía como a las niñas mimadas. Por favor no me llames así.

No me has respondido por qué el agua moja, por cierto.

Rin suspiró algo apesadumbrada ¿Qué no le había dicho al muy cabezota que no tenía idea?. La fisiología jamás fue lo suyo, menos responder una pregunta tan compleja pero tan cotidiana como aquella. Puso los dedos en el teclado, escuchando el leve sonido del ventilador al soplar su fresca y artificial brisa cerca de ella y se decidió a repetir que no sabía nada de eso y que le rogaba que le dijese, por favor.

Rin_Kiss dice:

Te dije que no se

Dime porfis

El cuervo dice:

Porque tiene cápsulas bipolares que se adhieren a la piel.

Podía ver, sin estarlo mirando, su mueca de sapiencia; podía escuchar esa ronca voz repitiendo la frase, como si de verdad lo estuviera haciendo, joder. Agitó la cabeza para sacarse esa voz de la mente, susurrándole aquel enunciado. Imaginaba a Sesshomaru suspirándole en el oído aquello, que era una respuesta científica, e involuntariamente se estremeció. Sí que estaba colada por ese tío, incluso algo tan estúpido como eso la podía hacer volar.

Rin_Kiss dice:

Mmm interesante.

Gran y filosófico comentario. En realidad se felicitaba por actuar de forma tal que su amigo pensara que era una erudita… seguro. A veces se odiaba porque no podía decir más que idioteces cuando el cuervo le salía con una respuesta como aquella, más porque no sabía que decir que porque el asunto no le interesaba. Es que tanta inteligencia del chico la apabullaba hasta tal punto que sus pensamientos se le bloqueaban y de paso los dedos, también.

El Cuervo dice:

Seh.

En fin

¿crees que podamos…hablar?.

A Rin se le detuvieron todos los gusanos que muy seguramente tenía en el estómago, el corazón, la respiración y demás. Había estado mucho rato esperando eso, pero por el orgullo antes mencionado no lo había pedido. Sesshomaru quería poner la videollamada, escuchar la voz que a ella le parecía fea y sin gracia alguna, pero que él disfrutaba oyendo. Tosió levemente y mandó un simple "ok llamame" antes de que las manos le comenzaran a sudar levemente por los nervios y ansias acumulados y mezclados. ¿era posible sentir tanto?.

En menos de un minuto ya sonaba el timbre de la llamada, un sonido agudo bastante molesto que se encargó de silenciar presionando con mano temblorosa la tecla Alt mas la W, cosa que se había acostumbrado a hacer de manera más o menos rápida desde que las llamadas habían comenzado, hace aproximadamente dos meses. Wow, dos meses en que pasaba escuchando esa voz ronca cada día. Antes deliraba imaginándose una voz de galán de teleserie, pero le sorprendió escuchar en él a un chico real, de carne y hueso, que aunque no hablaba en sonsonete romántico, sí podía hacerla sentir como la buena de la película.

La transmisión de sonido comenzó en seguida, ella estaba ansiosa. Carraspeó una vez y consultó.-¿Sesshomaru?. ¿Me escuchas?-Con un tono algo tranquilo que denotaba su ansiedad y ganas de…entablar una instructiva charla sobre la universidad, política, economía, las historias que ella escribía a menudo y lo que a él se le venía en la cabeza.

Nadie respondió o tal vez sí, porque veía como la transferencia de imágenes de la cámara Web comenzaba en ese instante y un joven de unos 20 años, con la cara pálida y el pelo desordenado y una leve sonrisa de suficiencia se dejaba ver en aquella pantalla. Veía algo de su cuello y el inicio de una sudadera roja. . Él movía la boca, así que no lo escuchaba.

-Ay nooo-Murmuró muy bajito en un tono quejumbroso, no le causaba gracia no oírle esta vez. Su voz tembló en un leve pucherito adorable-No te escucho, Sesshomaru…buchaaa…no es justoooo…-

El cuervo dice:

Yo sí.

Deja ya cierro.

Dicho y hecho, la transferencia de imágenes cesó al instante y todo lo que podría haber escuchado del cuervo se desvaneció. Sabía que era momentáneo, a menudo pasaba eso la primera vez que abrían el programa, siempre lograba oírlo a la segunda. Por lo que no le sorprendió recibir otra llamada del joven universitario, llamada que aceptó con gusto, sonriendo aliviada.

-¿ahora sí me escuchas?-La voz de Sesshomaru tenía un tinte impaciente. Era varonil y profunda, pero con un toque desgastado, como si no la usara demasiado. Eso a RIN le gustaba más si cabía.

-Ahora sí-Respondió ella sintiendo como el corazón le latía a mil por segundo al esa respiración regular y pausada dejarse oír, seguida de su voz y cada inflexión de esta. Era extraño lo que le pasaba, pero cuando él hablaba, casi en su oído por el efecto de los auriculares, podía sentirlo cerca, acostado junto a ella en la cama, murmurándole todo lo que le hablaba. Cuando en realidad lo separaban de ella más de 700 kilómetros y él estaba apartado, recostado en su propia cama, cobijado entre las paredes de esa habitación que había hecho su hogar y de la cual rara vez salía, según lo que le contaba.

-Que bueno.-Musitó el joven en voz medianamente baja. Ella asintió, fijándose en la cara de su amigo, visible gracias a la videocámara. Sonreía abiertamente y ella hizo lo mismo, algo abochornada porque esta vez no se había arreglado para verse más presentable.

-te ves diferente…parece que no te aplicaste rimel ni te peinaste hoy-Comentó Sesshomaru con una voz cargada de sorna, sacando la lengua brevemente para humedecerse los delgados labios blanquecinos. Ella pudo ver todo esto y se ruborizó un poco.

-ehm bueno…no me diste tiempo-Se justificó Rin mirando hacia otro lado, no quería ver los ojos acusadores del cuervo fijos en la cámara, como si quisiera traspasarle el alma y en el fondo, por muy poético y metafórico que sonase, sabía que eso hacía el joven cuando la observaba así, como si quisiera hacerla sentir especialmente ridícula y una niñita insulsa y común.

-Hei, que no me estoy quejando-El Cuervo soltó una seca carcajada, que fue capaz de erizarle el vello de la nuca a nuestra enamorada protagonista.-Pienso que así te ves mas hermosa, pero cada quien con sus gustos.-

Si esa vacía carcajada, algo tenebrosa y un poco sarcástica fue capaz de producir que apareciera en el vientre de Rin un ejército de mariposas vivas, ni hay que mencionar lo que le hizo sentir el halago hacia su persona. La voz del mozuelo había bajado una octava y sonaba más profunda que antes, haciendo que la chica tragara saliva ante el nudo que se había instaurado en su garganta. Aquí y ahora, la señorita Rin Shiori Jacke juraba solemnemente jamás volver a pintarse si David le volvía a hablar así.

-ehhhh… sí.-

Sesshi, -como solía llamarle ella cariñosamente cuando el ambiente era apacible y ambos se ponían cursis- comenzó a respirar más regularmente y notorio, como si estuviera disfrutando infinitamente cada molécula de oxígeno y dióxido de carbono que entraba a sus pulmones. Inconscientemente la chica cerró los ojos por un instante, en verdad que se imaginaba a ella junto a él, aplicándole un suave masaje para relajarlo, o acariciando su cabello, y también… besándolo. Oh sí, se visualizaba acercando su rostro bronceado al pálido de su Cuervo, rozando sus labios con torpeza mientras la luz mortecina del sol comenzaba ya a morir. Eran meras fantasías, pero no negaba que le gustaría fuese real.

-Se siente bien hablar contigo. De solo saber que estás al otro lado, me relaja.-Interrumpió el silencio el chico, haciendo a ella abrir los ojos medio adormilada pero ansiosa.-¿Qué tal el cole pequeña?-

-No me digas así-Se quejó ella, haciendo el mismo pucherito tierno y un poco lastimero que la vez anterior, odiaba que Sesshomaru le recordara cada dos por tres que ella tenía solo 16 y él 20 e iba para los 21 muy pronto.-No es justo…-

-Mn…no hagas así-El joven Taisho cambió su tono por uno severo, pero a la vez y sorprendiendo a la niña, más dulce y quedo.-Sabes que me fascina…mucho así que deja de hacerlo-

Ay dios, ay dios… ¡no hay dios!. En fin, si hay dios que la escuche, porque Samantha está al borde de hiperventilar ante el delicioso matiz de la voz de su amigo (por desgracia amigo). Sonaba tan…tan exquisito, como si en cualquier momento quisiera comerla. Y eso ciertamente le gustaba, joder, sabía que el tono de niña chiquita causaba algo, aunque sea una sensación lejana en el Cuervo, se lo había dicho si. Pero jamás le había hablado en ese tono tan…incitante ni le había pedido que por favor dejara de hacerlo.

No respondió, ocupada como estaba en pensar en algo. Ahora los estaba viendo a ambos en una cama, en la de él que era la más bonita y parecía ser más blandita que la suya. Estaban con muy poca ropa, él la acariciaba en ciertos lugares donde el sol no la quemaba con una mano, y la otra la tenía enredada en su cabello; y permanecía sobre ella, mientras Rin se entretenía besando su cuello y enterrando las uñas en su espalda, recorriendo cada cicatriz del costado de Sesshomaru con la otra mano, rodeando con sus piernas su cintura. El hombre bajaba la mano por su vientre y… ¡basta!.

Chiquilla libidinosa, joder. ¿pero qué le estaba pasando?. Jamás había tenido una visión así, o al menos despierta nunca. De seguro el chico pensaba que hablaba con otra persona o bien la estaba confundiendo con una bebé demasiado inexperimentada, que si seguía hablando en tono dulce se llenaría de ternura innecesaria. Sacudió la cabeza y carraspeó. Sesshomaru, permanecía en silencio aguardando una respuesta a su provocación.

-Mmm…en el colegio me fue bien-Respondió ella, eludiendo olímpicamente el tema de sus pucheritos. A pesar de todo, no dudaba que Taisho pudiera ver el sonrojo que teñía sus mejillas, era demasiado notorio para cualquiera.-Tengo una tarea de ciencia de la tierra, una de biología y otra de premilitar-Enumeró contando con los dedos cual niña pequeña a la que le costara mucho contar.

-Premilitar me gustaba, más cuando la unían con historia.-Él también le restó importancia al tema así que Rin decidió no pensar en ello, recriminándose a causa de lo estúpida que había sido por un momento al dejarse dominar por las emociones, tontas emociones. Bueno, más tonta era ella.

-Mn…también me gusta historia, es una asignatura interesante.-Respondió sin saber que más decir. Sus charlas consistían en eso, hablar sobre materias, sobre cómo le había ido, sobre los cuentos que ella escribía y él criticaba con una objetividad escalofríante, olvidándose de que era su amiga en esos momentos y demás cosas que a ella le gustaban. Y es que con Sesshomaru no podías tener una conversación sobre chicos, ni pinturas, ni fútbol o cosas así. Era anormal pero ciertamente atrayente.

-Sí, es lo que extraño mucho del colegio. Aquí ya casi no me pasan, aunque le estaba ayudando a mi hermano menor no hace mucho a hacer una tarea sobre la guerra fría.-Informó el chico, ella asintió e instintivamente comenzó a retorcer un mechón de cabello en su mano, intuyendo lo que se avecinaría ahora.

-Rin, ¿sabes qué es la guerra fría?-

Dicho y hecho. Hablar tanto tiempo con ese chico no fue en vano, ahora le conocía muy bien, incluso cuando preguntaría esas interrogantes tan difíciles. Mas de nada servía conocerlo, ya que la respuesta escapaba de sus manos. Guerra fría…guerra fría… guerra fría… lo único que se le venía a la mente era a los pingüinos de Madagascar batallando con Alex, Marti y los demás personajes de dicha película que tantas veces su primita menor había visto.

-Uhm eto… mimamamellamayomevoy-dijo atropelladamente y muy rápido, antes de soltar una carcajada, que luego siguió el joven universitario, al otro lado del mundo, unidos por la milagrosa línea llamada Internet que los conectaba en un ciberespacio de amor, donde nadie más podría entrar y destruirlo.

Todavía sumido en un carcajeo estentóreo y ruidoso, en esa risa tan cantarina y varonil, Sesshomaru dijo.-Joder claro, qué excusa. Ahora me dirás que tienes una larga tarea que hacer?-

-Oops pensaba decírtelo-Confesó la colegiala, dejando por fin de reír al igual que él. Le quedaba claro que no solo ella lo conocía, si no que él también a ella, cosa que le alegraba, le satisfacía pero en cierta forma le abochornaba.-Ni idea…creo que fue como una guerra no tan sangrienta o algo así…-

-Oh ¿Qué te pasan en historia, Rin Jacke?-El tono de Taisho era tan escandalizado que le dio vergüenza su estupidez, quiso haber dicho otra cosa más…más no sé, inteligente pero no salió nada.-La guerra fría, fue el conflicto geopolítico que enfrentó a las dos superpotencias que salieron más fortalecidas luego de la segunda guerra mundial. Obviamente no hubo desafío militar directo, ya que ambas eran demasiado poderosas. Ahora pregunto ¿Cuáles fueron las dos potencias que salieron más fortalecidas después de la segunda guerra mundial?-

Joder ¿no se cansaría de preguntar este chamo?. ¿Qué tenían los dioses contra ella si es que a caso existían?. No sabía, no sabía, no tenía idea de la II guerra mundial, con suerte sabía que hubo un cabrón llamado Hitler que asesinó a mucha gente sólo porque un día se terció con un judío y le desagradó. (o eso creía ella, más tarde se enteraría que no es así).

-Ehm no sé…¿Alemania?-Más era una pregunta que una respuesta, así que bien se podría interpretar como cualquier país dicho al azar para salir del paso. Tenía una de más de 1000 probabilidades de acertar, y como tenía mala suerte, no creía haberle achuntado.

-Pfff ¡Alemania fue derrotada en ella!. Hitler y el imperio nazi cayó gracias a la Unión Soviética, en abril de 1945. ya te di una pista, esa es una de las potencias pero ¿y la otra?-

-Y la otra…-

La otra, era un gran misterio para ella. Se debatió un poco, pensó y se esforzó exprimiendo sus escasas 4 o 5 neuronas que le quedaban sin la obtención de alguna respuesta coherente a los oídos de su exigente y preguntón amigo.

-¿Ve-venezuela?-Dijo con la voz aún más indecisa que antes, se notaba que estaba diciendo al azar y si hacía falta, incluso nombraría a Haití con tal de salir del paso. Ella no era tonta, no os confundáis. Pero es que hace mucho que en el colegio no le daban historia y cuando la impartían, solo veían su país. Pero no recordaba que en el extenso libro de texto, saliera que la tierra fértil de cacao, café y petróleo fuese además una superpotencia.

-¡Venezuela!. Claro que no, ese país tuyo pertenece al tercer mundo-Su tono era de fingido desprecio, como si el pequeño Uruguay fuese al nivel de Estados Unidos.-Al igual que nosotros. Pero ¿sabes qué es el tercer mundo?-

Joder, no respondía una cuando ya estaba en otra. Tal parecía que su amigo estaba aburrido porque no paraba de hacer preguntas estúpidas sobre lo primero que se le ocurriera. Pero esta vez fue más inteligente y silenció cualquier palabra, así se ahorraba la vergüenza. Debía destacar, eso sí. Que Sesshomaru jamás se burló de ella cuando le preguntaba cosas. Nunca fue como para ridiculizarla si no todo lo contrario, él siempre la ayudaba a aprender.

-El mundo en sí, al comienzo de la guerra fría-Expuso Taisho con un aire profesional realmente exasperante-Se dividió en dos grupos. Las potencias industrializadas capitalistas (, Inglaterra, Francia, Alemania occidental y demás imbéciles) y el otro grupo, de los países industrializados socialistas (Rusia, Ucrania, Bielorrusia, Vietnam y demás imbéciles también). Los otros países, que no eran ni lo uno ni lo otro, formaron lo que se conoció como el tercer mundo o el movimiento de los países no alineados, entre los cuales estamos los más pobres. Pero volviendo para poder explicarte ¿no deduces cuál puede ser la otra superpotencia?-

No era Venezuela, ni Perú Bolivia o Chile. Obviamente América latina estaba lejos de ser alguna de esas potencias, sabía eso porque él le vivía recordando que eran meros títeres de Estados Unidos…¡Estados Unidos!.-

Casi gritó la respuesta, de puro eufórica que estaba. Se sentía dichosa ¡por primera vez había dado una contestación coherente!.

Sesshomaru estaba que lloraba de la felicidad. O así lo demostró su voz que, probista de un tono alegre medio histriónico poco común en su persona, bufó un.-¡oh, por fin Rin! Ya era tiempo de que aprendieras algo ¿no?-

-Ya, cuéntame más de la dichosa guerra fría-La alegría de Jacke se había evaporado de golpe ante la exclamación de su cuervo, ¿Qué a caso la creía imbécil? (no hace falta que respondan). Se apoyó mejor en la almohada, volteando ligeramente para hacerlo y dándole así a su amigo tiempo para contestar.

El chico, amante de hablar de temas interesantes, ni tonto ni perezoso comentó lo primero que se le vino a la mente, una de las cosas más importantes del principio de la guerra fría. La división de Alemania. Le habló del propósito del Camarada Stalin de unirla para dejar que la recién caída nación eligiera el gobierno por el cual quería regirse, de la negativa de a permitirlo porque ya la parte occidental de esta formaba parte de la recién creada OTAN (con una pregunta que a Rin le sonó como a ¿Qué es la OTAN? La que ignoró olímpicamente). Del muro de Berlín, como se separaron familias por aquello y como después se culpó a la Unión Soviética de dichos acaecimientos (no sin razones, claro está).

Luego, sin parar ni siquiera para respirar, con una oyente que se conformaba con decir un "ajam" o "sí", más interesada en las inflexiones de su un poco ronquita voz y en lo bien que se oía cuando él ponía la voz de sabio filósofo que tanto le gustaba, le habló de la guerra de Corea. De la división de la del norte, que había elegido para sí un régimen comunista, y la del sur, la cual estaba apoyada por Estados Unidos en su gobierno capitalista. Comentó los problemas fronterizos que habían tenido ambas Coreas y cómo la del norte, aplastando a la del sur atrincherada por armas soviéticas y sobre todo chinas, avanzó mucho más de lo permitido. Así se formó una disputa que duró tres años.

-Al fin, Estados Unidos más o menos se rindió y se firmó en Ginebra una conferencia para acabar la guerra, estableciendo los mismos límites que se habían respetado antes del inicio de esta. Corea del norte siguió siendo com…¿Rin?-

El frío, inflexible y sobre todo sabio cuervo se dio cuenta que su amiga no le estaba prestando mi la más mínima atención. O a lo mejor sí, pero hace ya rato que no se oía el característico "ajam" que había estado emitiendo desde que comenzó su perorata.-¿te aburro, verdad?-Su voz sonaba más fría que nunca, pero también parecía dolida.

Rin negó con la cabeza, a punto de decir un sí para darle a entender que lo escuchaba. La verdad no estaba aburrida, había prestado atención a cada palabra que Sesshomaru dedicaba para ella, solo que se le ocurrían comentarios estúpidos y huecos que no iban para nada con el caso. Prefería oírle así, pretender que estaban muy cerca y que él le susurraba esas palabras en el oído, así se hacía más incómoda y torturadora la espera para verle y tocarle.

-Vamos sigue ¿en qué quedaste?-Las palabras de Jacke sonaban ansiosas, como si estuviera esperando un cuento de su anciano abuelo. La verdad la historia de Corea era algo muy interesante, sobre todo porque revelaba la injusticia de Estados Unidos.

-No, esto te aburre-Dijo solamente él.

-Claro que no-Respondió luego de unos instantes de silencio-Aprendí mucho Sessh, como siempre.

El chico no parecía convencido-Mientes-Espetó con algo de rabia, pero la muchacha sabía que no la dirigía a ella si no a sí mismo.-¿Qué adolescente se divertiría con una charla sobre historia?. solo alguien raro como yo-

-Pues yo también soy rara porque sí me divierte-Apuntó ella con voz desafiante, una pose con la que nadie se atrevería a contrariarla y los ojos sacando chispas. Lo que le faltaba entender al cuervo es que Rin no era una niña mimada, ni una falta de neuronas que prefería hablar de la moda o el maquillaje. Ella era inteligente ¡joder! Y su amigo no lo comprendía aún.

La puerta de la habitación de Sesshomaru se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar algunos ases de luz más, profanando así la oscuridad agradable de la que estaba probista. Ella intentó mirar quién había abierto pero no lo consiguió.

-Sesshomaru ¿no has ido a buscar a tu hermano?.-Habló la voz estricta y severa de una mujer mayor, casi a los gritos. Rin se preguntó a cuánta distancia estaban de él y por qué tenían que emplear ese tono tan fuerte y autoritario. Bueno, para ello tenía respuestas.-Joder levántate de la cama no seas vago ¡no has hecho nada productivo allí!. Claro, y uno tiene que mantenerte después, ve a buscar a tu hermano que está en el colegio y…-

-Mamá, estoy hablando con una amiga, ¿te molestaría bajar el tono por favor?-.

A la chica le sorprendía la fortaleza de su amigo para afrontarlo todo. Sabía que su madre era así siempre, y en esos momentos agradecía al destino porque su mami era de lo más comprensiva y agradable. No podía concebir una vida sin su mamá, y el sólo imaginar que a lo mejor le habría tocado una como la de Sessh le daba repugnancia. Sintió una especie de compasión y ganas de abrazar con fuerza al chico, al oír su voz tan carente de emoción y sensibilidad, como si no sintiera más que hastío y asco.

La mujer refumfuñó algo ininteligible antes de marcharse y cerrar, por fin, la puerta. No por nada llevaba mucho tiempo hablando con el joven y más de una vez había venido esa señora a regañar. Sabía lo que significaba y lo lamentó horriblemente, quería seguir oyendo más de lo que él tuviera para contarle.

-Me tengo que ir.-La voz del chico mostraba algo de la sensibilidad perdida pero no del todo, como si también estuviera enojado con ella. La pelinegra asintió-Nos vemos más rato, si es que no tengo que ponerme a estudiar.-

-Ay nooo, qué injustoo…-Dijo ella con voz afectada, en un gemido mezcla de pucherito y suspiro. Él se rió con ganas y la chica añadió media ofendida-No seas así, es injusto que tu mamá te llame ahora.-

-¿Y quién dijo que la vida era justa?-Cuestionó él con sorna, haciendo que la chica callara y pensara por el fugaz instante en que él permaneció en silencio. Desde luego, para Sesshomaru nada había sido lo que se dice justo. Un padre que abusaba de él constantemente cuando era niño, una mamá intransigente que se preocupaba más de las notas del en ese entonces, pequeño Sessh, y toda la carga de ser el mayor sobre sus hombros.

Sin dudas debió haber sido doloroso en demasía. Para Ella, que no había padecido nada, le era muy fácil reprochar prácticas como el suicidio y causarse daños físicos, mas con Sesshi aprendió que eso no significaba más que un odio irracional a si mismo. Es más, las cicatrices que según le había contado, el cuervo tenía en el pecho y vientre causadas por cuchillos y vidrios, que antes criticaba por considerarlas estúpidas e innecesarias, ahora se hallaba queriendo recorrerlas con sus dedos, con su boca, con su lengua…

-Intenta volver pronto, te extrañaré mucho.-Farfulló ignorando aquellos pensamientos que se le habían cruzado por la mente de un momento a otro. Suspiró otra vez, resignada a que su cuervo ya debía marchar.

-También yo, me voy ya.-

La llamada se cortó en menos de un segúndo. Rin, mirando hacia todas partes, le dio un ligero golpe a su lapto. Otra vez no se lo había dicho. Otra vez no se había confesado ante él, no le había revelado sus sentimientos.

El Cuervo dice:

Te quiero.

Ella miró la pantalla, acostumbrada a eso y gruñó por lo bajo, sin disimular un ligero sonrojo y a la vez las ganas de escuchar eso por boca de aquel chico. ¿jamás se lo diría?. ¿Sesshomaru jamás la haría feliz diciéndole que la quería sin tener que escribírselo?. ¿no se daba cuenta que dicho sonaba más real, más tangible, más sincero, más creíble?.

Pero lo que Rin ignoraba casi en su totalidad, era que a la distancia, varios kilómetros lejos de ella, el corazón frío de un chico llamado Sesshomaru cuyo nickname era El Cuervo latía con fuerza, su sangre corría con rapidez por sus venas y sus ojos permanecían ffijos en la fotografía de la dulce chica de pelo negro, en su ventana de la conversación.

-Mierda, no se lo dije, otra vez no se lo dije.-

Pero lo cierto es que el joven universitario, con ínfulas de sabio filosófico, amante de la historia y de las chicas buenas y lindas como Rin, lo sentía. Así que sea escrito o sea dicho, un te quiero es un te quiero. puede que Rin, no escuche jamás las palabras que tanto ansía por boca de su chico interesante. Pero eso sí, su amistad seguiría creciendo y nutriéndose, de historia y otras rarezas.

The end...

Pd: sí, yo soy el cuervo… :P


End file.
